


The Quivering Doll

by RainonyourBack



Series: Spice // Sugar [2]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, SK Valentine's Week 2021, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Tamao and Hao have invited Jeanne out for dinner. Nothing more. Right?
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Spice // Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151282
Kudos: 2





	The Quivering Doll

“There she comes,” Hao says sweetly, and a giggle comes to Tamao as she looks for Jeanne in the modest crowd. She feels giddy, drunk, excited.

Their girlfriend is beautiful. She wears one of her lighter dresses, with of course thighs underneath. Enough to conceal without committing to heatstroke. Her cheeks are already delicately, healthily flushed, beyond reproach or suspicion. Even her short steps are nothing but common for her.

“Go on,” Hao says teasingly, his eyes on Jeanne as he slips the remote in her hand. Tamao takes a deep breath and turns it all the way up.

Immediately Jeanne stops, her white thighs buckling visibly. Her face turns beet red and her hands cover her mouth.

“Not too much at once,” Hao admonishes gently, and Tamao dials it back a little. Jeanne still quivers on her shaky legs, and Tamao can only revere the depth of trust it requires for her to stand there and not simply teleport away. She’s breathtaking.

Hao kisses her cheek and she lowers it again, allowing Jeanne to make her way to them. One hand is still over her chest, but she does not stumble again, and does not fall. Tamao gives the remote to Hao when she is beside their table, taking her hands in a comforting squeeze.

“You’re doing beautifully,” she whispers when their eyes meet. Jeanne’s pupils are blown to all heavens. “Sit, sit.”

“We haven’t ordered yet,” Hao smiles, giving her the menu. He leaves the remote on the table, very obvious and still opaque. So far the vibrations are mercifully, suspiciously low.

“Thank you for waiting,” Jeanne articulates, like nothing’s wrong. She quickly goes through the menu. Her breathing is measured, but she avoids their eyes. Then she closes the menu and folds her hands in her lap. Hao turns the dial up and her mouth opens like a flower that Tamao wants to devour. Then Hao taps it back down. “Found what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Her voice is so faint.

“Wonderful.” And Hao smirks, like a shark, his finger on the remote. “Then you won’t mind ordering, I’m sure.”


End file.
